The present invention is related to ink ribbon inking devices and more particularly to an ink ribbon inking device to automatically smear the ink ribbon of a variety of ink ribbon cartridges with ink.
In offices, typewriters, word processors, computers and printers as well as the related peripheral equipments are commonly used for preparing paper documents. To produce information in printed or typewritten form, an ink ribbon is generally required. Regular ink ribbons are individually packed in a cartridge for easy loading. The ink ribbon of a reusable ink ribbon cartridge must be smeared with ink regularly so that clear information in printed or typewritten form can be obtained. However, it is inconvenient and time consuming to smear the ink ribbon of an ink ribbon cartridge by oneself through manual operation. If it is sent to an ink ribbon cartridge distributor for re-inking, it will be costly. There have been disclosed certain kinds of ink ribbon inking devices to help people smear ink ribbons with ink. One disadvantage of the conventional ink ribbon inking devices is their complicated operational procedure. Another disadvantage of the conventional ink ribbon inking devices is that they are not applicable for use on ink ribbon cartridges of different specifications. The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is an object of the present invention to provide an ink ribbon inking device which is easy to operate and practical for use on a variety of ink ribbon cartridges of different specifications.